Juegos y Bloopers ice age
by SuperRocky
Summary: Este es un fic donde pasaremos los bloopers y unos juegos como preguntas y respuestas, verdad o reto y Atrévete, con Todos los personajes de ice age, Lean porfa
1. Bloopers-Shira

Hola a todooos, como dije en mi otro fic "La nueva manada" voy a hacer un fic de bloopers de ice age, y aquí estaaaaaaaa! La conductora voy a ser yoo, y cuando yo hable va a decir Rocky Ok? Ok 3…2….1….ACCION!

**Yo:** Hola a todos, yo soy rocky y estare entrevistando y mostrando todos, y absolutamente todos los bloopers de cada personaje de ice age, tendremos una que otra sorpresa, además de juegos como Trivia, verdad o reto y mi favorita …ATRÉVETE!, demos la bienvenida a….Shira

*Aplausos*

**Shira:** Hola, gracias por invitarme

**Rocky:** Bienvenida Shira,Dime…que se sintió trabajar en la película?

**Shira:** Fue genial, realmente fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, conocí gente maravillosa

**Rocky:** Como ya te habran comentado este es un programa de bloopers

**Shira: **Si

**Rocky:** Y mostraremos todos tus bloopers, TOOOODOS tus bloopers

**Shira:** Que estas insinuando?

**Rocky: **Nada, solo que el director de la película me dijo que te equivocaste demasiado

**Shira:** Yo? Claro que no! Ma habré equivocado máximo una veces

**Rocky:** Apuestas?

**Shira:** No se si debería…que tienes?

**Rocky:** A ver…la que pierde le dará a la que gana 20 dólares

**Shira:** Hecho

**Rocky: **Entonces, veamos los bloopers

/Esta es la primera parte donde la manada se encuentra con los piratas/

**Squint:** Preparense para cortar y degollar piratas

**Shira:** Ya cállate Flynn

**Director:** Corten!

**Shira:** (Grita) Lo siento!

**Toma dos**

**Squint:** Preparense para cortar y degollar piratas

**Shira:** Ya cállate Flynn

**Director:** Shira, es tu primera línea y ya te equivocas?

**Shira:** Lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa

**Director:** Tranquila,…Otra vez!

/Esta escena es la canción de tripa en el barco/

**Tripa:** Primer oficial presénteme…

**Shira :**A la orden capitán tripa…el temible y grande….me pasan el libreto?

**Director:** Toma 2!

**Tripa:** Primer oficial presénteme…

**Shira :**A la orden capitán tripa…el temible y…y….y… aay Scheiße! (Esta en alemán si quieren la traducción es algo como mier… algo asi me explicaron)

**Diego:** Shira, sehen Sie Ihre Sprache! (Significa cuida tu lenguaje)

**Director:** Le entendiste?

**Diego:** Si, es alemán

**Director:** hay dios mio, Otra vez!

/esta escena es durante la canción de Los piratas/

**Gupta:**Nos rescato

**Squint:** Y nos salvo

**Shira:** La vida le debemos, y si no los mata, su vida (Mueve la cabeza de diego)

**Diego:** Auch!

**Shira:** Lo siento

**Director:** que sucedió?

**Shira:** Saque de más mis garras, lo siento

**Director:** Has considerado tomar clases de control de la ira?

**Shira:** Hey!

**Director: **mete las garras chica!

**Diego:** No es gracioso

**Manny: **Si lo es (Ríe)

/Esta escena es cuando están flotando en el iceberg/

**Diego:** Nunca llegaremos a casa en esto

**Shira:** Ah, bueno, debiste pensar eso antes de romper nuestro iceberg genio

**Diego **: Si, intentando escapar

**Shira:** Débil!

**Diego:** Mandona!

**Shira: **Olvide mi línea!

Todos miran a shira con cara de ""No lo noté"

**Productor: **Sabes lo que me esforse en escribir este libreto?

**Shira:** Realmente lo siento, no se que me pasa

**Director:** Esta bien, será mejor que lo averigues, Otra vez!

/Esta parte es la de la persecución de Diego y Shira/

**Shira:** (Golpea las piedras para hacer que caiga el tronco, pero este no cae)

**Director:** Que sucede ahora?

**Shira:** No (Golpea las piedras nuevamente) se cae (Golpea las piedras nuevamente) el tronco(Golpea las piedras nuevamente)

**Director: **cambien el tronco!

**Shira:** Si hacen los bloopers pongan esta escena en la categoría de cosas que no salieron como debería

/Esta parte es donde aparecen las sirenas/

**Shira:** Diego,Queria ir contigo….aaaaaaa Scheiße, me consiguen una doble para esta escena?

**Director:** Pero por que?

**Shira:** no se actuar de forma coqueta

/Dicho esto todos en el set empiezan a reir/

**Rocky:** Te dije que te equivocabas mucho, son unas 6 equivocaciones

**Shira:** Ya, ya entendí (Me pasa los 20 dólares) pero todos se equivocaron bastante…Manny, ellie, Sid, diego

**Rocky:** Y ahora que quitaste el nombre

**Shira:** ¿?

**Rocky:** Hay algo entre tu y Diego

**Shira:** Lamento decepcionarte pero no

**Rocky:** Enserio, pues escuche que a el le gustas

**Shira:** Enserio!?

**Rocky:** Sabía que te gusta

**Shira:** Tal vez un poco

**Rocky:** Lo sabia, y cambiando de tema, mañana tendras que elegir uno de los juegos

**Shira:** Esta bien, dime que hay?

**Rocky:** Estan las trivias que es un concurso de preguntas y respuestas, verdad o reto y mi favorito que es el Atrevete que es una prueba donde te tendras que atrever a hacer una de las pruebas que yo te pondré

**Shira:**Creo que elegiré trivias

**Rocky:** Bien…ahora FUERA!

**Shira:** Disculpa?

**Rocky:** Si, ya me aburrí de ti, ya vete

**Shira:** Pero-

**Rocky:** Chao


	2. Trivia-Shira

Bienvenidos al 2 chapter, que lo disfruten! 3….2…..1…..ACCION!

**Rocky:** Bienvenidos al primer episodio de juegos, den la bienvenida a shira

*Aplausos*

**Shira:** Hola rocky

**Rocky:** Hola shira…lista para tu concurso de preguntas y respuestas?

**Shira:** Muy lista

**Rocky:** Bien, yo te haré las preguntas y tu las responderas y cuando termines tu respuesta presionarás el botón que tienes enfrente para ver si tu respuesta es correcta o no, empezemos, estas lista?

**Shira:** Empieza

**Rocky:** Bien, comenzaremos con una fácil, cuanto es 2 + 2?

**Shira:** 4 obvio! (Presiona el boton)

**Rocky:** Correcto…Si un avión color rosa chicle esta volando a una altura de 1000 pies, con el aire acondicionado a 25 C, con 250 pasajeros, y un piloto llamado pancrasio y un copiloto llamado ernestisio, de que color es el calzoncillo del pasajero sentado en el asiento numero 37?

**Shira:** Que clase de pregunta es esta?

**Rocky:**Tu haces las preguntas? No lo creo, ya responde!

**Shira: **son blanco con unicornios rosa (Presiona el botón)

**Rocky:** Correcto! Ers adivina?

**Shira:** Algo así,

**Rocky:** ¿Por qué las gaseosas tienen jugo artificial de limón y los detergentes jugo natural de limón?

**Shira:** Porque a las fabricas de gaseosas les da flojera conseguir jugo natural y a las fabricas de detergente les da flojeraa conseguir jugo artificial (Presiona el boton)

**Rocky:Correcto! **¿Por qué los cementerios tienen los muros tan altos, si los que están adentro no pueden salir y los que están afuera no quieren entrar?

**Shira:** Emmmmm….hmm…

**Rocky:**Se acaba el tiempo…

**Shira…** Calentamiento global?

**Rocky:** Termino el tiempo! Lo hisiste muy bien

**Shiar:** Gracias

**Rocky:** Que buena forma de iniciar este programa de blooper y juegos, empezamos con el pie derecho…o pata…debido a que a todos los que entrevistaré tienen patas…..Saben que? Olvídenlo

**Shira:** Gracias por invitarme Rocky, la pase muy bien

**Rocky:** Me quieres ayudar para hacer las pruebas de tus demás compañeros de la película ice age?

**Shira:** Por supuesto! Y a quien entrevistaremos mañana?

**Rocky:** A diego

**Shira:** Emmm…yo creo que-

**Rocky:** Basta de charlas, entrevistaremos a diego y punto

**Shira:** Esta bien

**Rocky:** Y la mejor parte es que tu lo invitaras al programa

**Shira: **Que yo que?

**Rocky:** Adios! Cuidense, nos vemos mañana!


	3. Bloopers-Diego

**Hola a todos aqui tienen un Nuevo chapter de los bloopers, creo que en este capitulo Habra más que solo bloopers :D….3…..2…..1….ACCION!**

**Rocky:** Hola a todos, Yo soy rocky, como ya saben en el capitulo anterior tuvimos el concurso de preguntas y respuestas de shira

**Shira:** Y no fue gracioso

**Rocky:** Si lo fue (Ríe) Y lo más gracioso fue cuando ayer (No aguanto más y estallo en risa) Cuando….ayer….invitaste a diego al programa (Vuelvo a estallar en risa)

**Shiar:** Ya cállate

**Rocky:** Si, ya me callo, agradece que soy tan buenaq , ya que no grabé el momento, pero sonabas tan nerviosa!

**Shira:** Tal vez lo estaba (Dijo en un tono muy bajo)

**Rocky:** Disculpa, no te escuche que dijiste?

**Shira:** No lo voy a repetir

**Rocky:** Como Digas, ahora chao Shira, acordamos que yo hago los bloopers y juntas hacemos las pruebas,

**Shiar:** Esta bien, Me voy (Se va antes de que llegue diego)

/Luego de unos instantes llega diego/

**Diego:** Hola…

**Rocky:** Hola Diego

**Diego:** Tu eres?

**Rocky:** soy Rocky, la conductora de este hermoso programa de bloopers y juegos

**Diego:** y Vamos a ver mis bloopers?

**Rocky:** Eres muy apurado, sabes?

**Diego:** Lo siento

**Rocky:** Era chiste, En este programa tenemos una política, y es que…para no hacer tan largo el programa tu puedes decidir de cual de las 4 películas quieres ver los bloopers

**Diego:** Hmmm….de la….Cuatro

**Rocky:** Hmmm….por que será?

**Diego:** Pues (Pensaba que iba a responder) porque es la ;ultima película

**Rocky:** No se si ya te habras enterado que shira me ayudará con tu prueba

**Diego:** Si, ya me enteré, y por la sonrisa que traes me debo imaginar que no será nada linda

**Rocky:** JAJAJAJAJAJA….Mejor veamos tus bloopers

/esta es la parte en donde están flotando en el iceberg lueg de la tormenta/

**Abuelita:** Ya cállense quiero dormir!

**Sid:** Aguelita (Si se fijan en la película sid dice Ague o Aguela) estas viva!

**Diego:** Y no sabe el gusto que nos da que este aquí Viejita

**Director:** Es Doña, no viejita

**Dieego:** OOPZ

**Abuelita:** (Golpea a Diego con su baston) que sea la última vez Señorita!

/En el iceberg luego de que sid sacara a la abuelita del agua/

**Abuelita:** Porque me ven de esa forma mirones? Una anciana no puede tomar un baño en paz? Como si fuera un asado de pato

**Diego:** Oye, cual es la expectativa de vida de una mamut?

**Ellie:** Oye!

**Diego:** Lo siento

**Ellie:** Que estas tratando de decirme!? (Dijo en un tono de broma)

/En esta parte los piratas se topan con la manada/

**Flynn:** Ay, están rellenitos

**Raz:** Yo quiero al robustito lanudo

/Shira aparece de un salto en donde están los demás piratas/

**Diego:** Wow!

**Sid:** Esa es mi línea!

**Diego:** Enserio?

**Director:** Si, esa es su línea

/En esta parte la manada rescata a shira/

**Shira:** Dos perezosos, un mamut y un tigre? Son como el inicio de una mal chiste

**Diego:** Y nosotros te salvamos, eso te convierte en el remate del chiste…..Gatita

**Shira:** (Se abalanza contra diego) No…me llames gatita

/Silencio/

**Director:** Emmm….diego?

**Diego:** Que?

**Director:** Tu línea

**Shira:** (Ríe) Toma 2

**Director:** Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor

/esta es la parte donde diego habla con shira/

**Shira:** No necesito nada de ti

**Diego:** Bien, muere de Sed, eso me enseñara

**Shira:** Espera…la tomaré, gracias

**Diego:** Sabes, tienes una forma de decir gracias que parece que estas diciendo Lárgate

**Shira:** (Ríe) Es muérete

**Diego:** Que?

**Shira:** Tu línea, te equivocaste (rÍE)

**Diego:** Lo siento

/Silencio incomodo/

**Director:** Que estas esperando romeo? Toma dos

**Diego:** Oh cierto, lo siento, espera! Como me llamaste?

**Director:** Toma 2

**Shira:** (Ríe)

**/Todos en el set ríe/**

**Rocky:** Que graciosos tus bloopers

**Diego:** Gracias?

**Rocky:** Soy yo o te olvidas de tus líneas cuando estas con Shira?

**Diego:**No lo creo

**Rocky:** Como digas,Casi me olvido…Tienes que elegir un juego para mañana, están las trivias, verdad o reto o Atrévete

**Diego:** Que es el atrévete?

**Rocky:** Yo te pondré tres pruebas y tu tendras que cumplir 1

**Diego:** Entonces escogeré el atrévete

**Rocky:** Eres valiente, suerte con el atrévete, nos vemos mañana, y por cierto…hay alguien que quiere verte

**Diego: **Quien es?

**Rocky:** Alguien, pero la audiencia lo sabra mañana

**Director del programa de bloopers:** Y corten! Estuvieron geniales

**Rocky: **Gracias…Diego, vienes un segundo

/En los camarines/

**Rocky:** Cuentame la verdad diego, a ti te gusta shira?

**Diego: ** Ella es muy hermosa, pero no, no estoy enamorado de Shira

**Rocky:** Dime la verdad diego, no se lo voy a contar a nadie (Menti) Lo juro (La mentira más grande de la vida)

**Diego:** (Respira profundo) Esta bien, Yo…est-….yo estoy…enamorado de shira

**Rocky:** Ahora que lo dijiste, te debo contar algo…..creo que tu le gustas a shira

**Diego:** Hablas en serio

**Rocky:** Totalmente, pero no le digas a shira que yo te lo dije

**Diego: **Hecho

**Rocky:** Ah y por cierto, mañana para el atrévete va a estar shira

**Diego:** Si, espera! Que!?

**Rocky:** Me tengo que ir (Me voy corriendo)

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo de hoy, déjenme ideas para el atrévete de diego de mañana, cuídense y chao!**


	4. Atrévete-Diego

**Hola a todos, aqui estamos con el atrevete ,y quiero avisar que ya no solo serán bloopers y juegos sino que, saldremos del set por ideas y cosas para el atrévete de Diego muajaajajajajajajajajajaja 3….2…..1…..ACCION! **

**/** luego de la entrevista con diego fui a mi casa, Estaba en mi casa tirada en la alfombra de mi habitación (Y no me equivoque, la alfombra estaba más comoda que mi cama y que mi sofá) Viendo televisión hasta que….DING-DONG, me arrastre, literalmente me arrastre hasta el primer piso, ya que estaba arriba, aunque dolieron las escaleras**/**

Rocky:** (Aun en el piso) ** Que!?

**Shira:** Si, yo también te extrañe

**Rocky:** ()Me levanto del suelo) Pasa, solo un segundo, mi mamá fue al supermercado, y no tarda en volver y me mata si ve un tigre dientes de sable en la sala

**Shira:** Esta bien, queria ver lo del atrévete de diego de mañana

**Rocky:** Claro, tienes algo en mente?

**Shira:** Aun no y tu?

**Rocky:** Tal vez se me ocurrió algo…

/Despues de que le conte a shira todas las ideas que tuve, esuche un ruido/

**Shira:** Que fue eso?

**Rocky:** Creo que fue el auto de mi mamá…Si fue el auto de mi mamá…Lárgate!

**Shira:** Por donde?

**Rocky:** Te diría que por atrás pero no hay forma de salir, Entra en el armario de la escalera, yo me encargo de distraer a mi mamá

**Shira:** Esta bien (entra en el armario que esta debajo de la escalera, como el que esta en las pelis, realmente son muy prácticos :D)

/Entra mi mamá llena e bolsas/

**Rocky:** Hola maa

**Mamá:** Hola rocky, me ayudas?

**Rocky:** Claro (Levo las bolsas a la cocina)

**Mamá:** Oye? Has visto mi abrigo negro, el que me mandaron de España

**Rocky:** Ni idea

**Mamá:** Creo que esta en el armario de la escalera (Va hasta la puerta del armario)

**Rocky:** NO!

**Mamá:** Que sucede?

**Rocky:** NOO! Mi ojo! Me duele

**Mamá:** Se acerca hasta mi) Que sucede

**Rocky:** Me entro algo en el ojo! Me duele

**Shira: (Abre la puerta del armario)**

**Rocky:** Auu! Tiene que SALIR! (Hago una seña de sair apuntando a la puerta) Ahora!

**Mamá:** Pero, que tienes?, no veo nada en tu ojo

**Shira:** (Sale de la casa)

/A la mañana siguiente en el set/

**Rocky:** Hola a todos! Aquí estamos en el 4to episodio de nuestro fabulastico show de bloopers, den la bienvenida a diego

**Diego:** Hola rocky

**Rocky:** Listo para tu "Atrévete"

**Diego:** Muy listo

**Rocky:** Shira…pasa al set

**Shira:** Hola rocky…Hola diego

**Diego:** Ho-hola shira

**Rocky:** Diego, tu cara paso de estar normal a parecer un idiota

**Diego:** Si…espera, Que!?

**Shira:** Bueno…ya tenemos tus Dos pruebas

**Diego:n No era una sola?**

**Rocky:** Si, cambiamos eso ayer, tienes que intentar cumplir las tres

**Shira:** Espera, a mi me dijiste que eran 2

**Rocky:** Si, sobre eso…añadi una nueva

**Shira:** Me la vas a decir

**Rocky:** Naaa….para que arruinar la sorpresa

**Diego:** Cuales son las pruebas?

**Rocky:** Prueba numero uno…. Tienes que salir a la calle y besar a la primera chica que encuentres

**Diego/Shira:** Que?

**Rocky:** Tic-Tac Diego, el tiempo corre

/Luego de un intento fallido diego vuelve al set/

**Rocky:** Y que tal te fue?

**Diego:** Como calificas una bofetada?

**Shira/Rocky:** (Estallamos en risa)

**Rocky:** Primera prueba…Fallada!

**Shira:** Esta prueba la elegi yo

**Diego:** Considerando la macabra sonrisa que traes, no me va a gustar

**Shira:** (Risa malvada) Tu vienes con nosotras…

/Fuimos hasta el departamento de produccion/

**Diego:** Esto no me esta gustando

**Shira:** Bien…ahora, ya que estamos en un quinto piso, sal por la ventana y grita ¡estoy como una cabra voy a saltar!

**Diego:** No lo haré

**Shira:** Si lo harás…ahora ve

**Diego:** (Va hasta la ventana, se para en la pequeña cornisa que se encuentra ahí y grita) ¡estoy como una cabra voy a saltar!

**/Luego de eso entra la policía en la habitacion/**

**Policia:** No te muevas, tranquilo, no vale la pena que te arojes de un quinto piso solo por tener un mal dia

**Diego:** Pero yo no-

**Policia 2:** Si quieres te mandamos a terapia

**Shira:** Terapia? (Estalla en risa)

**Rocky:** No es necesario que estén aquí, se pueden ir

**Policia:n Esta bien**

**Policia 2:** Nos vemos en clase de karate rocky

**Rocky:** Adios Derek

**Shira:** Lo conoces?

**Rocky:** Esta en mi clase de karate

**Shira:** (Ríe)

**Rocky:** Bien diego…prueba 2….Naaa, lo hisiste bien, pero tienes que cumplir con la 3 prueba, es obligatoria

**Diego:** Pero dijiste 1 prueba

**Rocky:** Cambie de opinión, ahora son 2

**Diego:** Bien….Que quieres que haga?

**Rocky:** Derek!

**Derek:** Se quiere tirar de la ventana?

**Diego:** No!

**Derek:** Lo puedo empujar si quieres

**Rocky/Shira:** Derek!

**Derek:** Esta bien, Esta bien

**Rocky:** Esposa una pata de Diego

**Derek:** Ok (Coloca un lado de las esposas en la pata de Diego)

**Rocky:** Y la otra en la pata de Shira

**Derek (**Coloca el otro lado de las esposas en la pata de shira)

**Shira:** Oigan!

**Diego:** Que te traes rocky?

**Rocky:** Tu última prueba es pasar las siguientes 24 hs esposado a shira

**Shira:** Porque me involucras?

**Rocky:** Te dije que era una sorpresa

**Diego:** Porque haces esto?

**Rocky:** Para que pasen tiempo de calidad juntos, será lindo

**Shira:** Ya suéltame Rocky

**Rocky:** No lo haré

**Diego:** Pero-

**Rocky:** Adios (Me voy corriendo)

/Llego a mi casa, ya eran las 10 de la noche, cerre todas las puertas y ventanas para que no entren y me tire en mi habitación a escuchar música, mientras me reia por lo ocurrido/

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo de hoy, mañana veremos como pasaron nuestro par de amigos esposados, cuídense y chaoo!**


	5. Atrevete-Diego parte 2

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo como fue el resto de la tarde con los esposados muajajajaja**

**Rocky:** Adios (Me voy corriendo)

**Derek:** Yo también…Suerte

**Shira:** Espera! Derek!...Los voy a matar a los dos!

**Diego:** No lo puedo creer…ROCKY!

/Shira y Diego trataron de llegar a planta baja debido a que estaban en el quinto piso pero el caminar no era algo sencillo, lograron bajar a las 8 de la noche/

**Shira:** Aun que sean las 8 de la noche logramos bajar y ya podemos caminar bien

**Diego:** Si, pero eso no decarta que rocky nos la va a pagar

**Shira:** No se salva

**Diego:** Quieres ir a cenar?

**Shira:** Suena genial pero como iremos hasta un restaurante?

**Diego:** Ya veremos la forma

/Luego de porfin dominar el caminar esposados llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana que estaba a unas cuadras del estudio/

**Diego:** Te gusta el lugar Shira (Nervioso)

**Shira:** Si, amo la comida italiana

**Diego:** Que surte (Sintio que le sacaron algo del peso de Manny de encima) Vamos a aquella mesa

**/Llegaron hasta la mesa**

**Shira:** (Trato de sentarse en una de las sillas pero no pudo debido a que seguía esposada a diego)

**Diego:** Esto va a ser difícil

**Shira:** Ni me lo digas, si estas esposas me dejan moretones rocky va a sufrir aun más

**/Al final terminan sentados uno al lado del otro ya que frente a frente no se pudo porque las esposas /**

**Chef Pierre:** (Todas las frases de Pierre van a ser con acento italiano) Que bonito dia hemos tenido, no es asi Mary…()Ve a shira y a Diego) Esa, es….No lo puedo creer

**Shira:** Gracias por traerme aquí diego, es muy tierno de tu part-

**Pierre:** Shira!

**Shira:** Te conozco?

**Pierre:** Si, soy yo…Pierre, bueno, de hecho tu no me conoces pero yo si y debo decirte que la película de ice age 4 fue Magnific!

**Shira/Diego:** Gracias

**Pierre:** Pero como no lo note!? Ustedes son una pareja Adorable

**Shira:** Espera…Pareja?

**Diego:** No estamos saliendo

**Pierre:** Por supuesto que si, solo una pareja muy enamorada se sienta uno al lado del otro en una mesa redonda

**Shira:** Ah, eso….el único motivo es que estamos esposados

**Pierre**: (Ignorando las palabras de shira) Mary…Llama al violinista y prepara una cena romantica para este par

**Shira:** Pero no estamos saliendo!

**Pierre:** Ah El amor, el amor (Va a la cocina)

**Diego;**No se tu, pero creo que le falta un par de tornillos

**Shira:**un par? Querras decir una docena

**Diego:** Esta completamente loco

/En eso entra Pierre con un violinista y un buffet de comida/

**Shira:** Pero que?

/El violinista empieza a tocar/

**Diego:n Esto es un a locura**

**Shira:** Pierre…esto no es necesario

**Pierre:** Pero por que?

**Shira:** Porque diego y yo no estamos saliendo

**Pierre:** Que!?

**Diego:** No estamos saliendo

**Pierre:** Esto es una pena para el mundo del amor, se ven tan lindos juntos, Bruno, guarda tu violin para una cita romantica, de una pareja que si esta saliendo (Desmonta la cena y la lleva a la cocina)

**Shira:** Eso fue raro

**Diego:** Demasiado

**Shira:** Espera, como ire a mi casa y tu a la tuya si estamos esposados

**Diego:n Pues….no tengo idea**

/Luego de discutir sobre el tema decidieron que se iban a quedar en la casa de shira o mejo dicho penthouse/

/Luego de un laaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo caminando llegaron al penthouse de Shira , el penthouse era como el de la serie jessie de Disney/

**Shira:** Bienvenido a mi casa

**Diego:** Wow, es bastante linda (Diego no estaba mirando la casa, sino a Shira)

**Shira:** Ay no

**Diego:** Que?

**Shira:** Olvide algo

**Diego:** Que cosa

**Shira:** Hay escaleras

**Diego:** Oh Oh

/Luego de tratar de subir las escaleras porfin llegas arriba hasta que Por culpa de las esposas Tropiezan y ruedan por lazs escaleras y al quedar al pie de las escaleras Diego queda encima de Shira/

**Shia:** (Rie) No se porque me rio si no es gracioso

**Diego:** Debes admitir que si lo fue

**Shira: ** Bueno, tyal vez un poco

**Diego** : (Ríe)

/Luego de porfin subir las escaleras Lograron por fin ir a dormir, en resumen…Shira durmió en su cama y Diego en el Suelo/

**Al día siguiente en los camerines**

**Shira:** Rocky!

**Rocky:** Hola…que tal la pasaron

**Shira:** Como te parece?

**Rocky: **Creo….que les fue genial

**Shira:** Tienes 10 segundos

**Rocky:** Si me tocas un cabello te demando

**Diego:** 8….7….

**Rocky:** (Salgo corriendo)

**Hasta aquí llego el chapter de hoy whoo….que me harán? Que miedo tengo (Mentira) Nos vemos el martes ya que mañana no podre escribir, cuídense byee**


	6. Venganza de Diego y Shira

Hola a todos, un chapter más, y quiero decir que hoy no hay blooper ni juegos, sino una venganza de los esposados =(

**Shira:** Tienes 10 segundos

**Rocky: **Si me tocas un pelo te demando

**Diego:** 8…7…6….

**Rocky:** (Me voy corriendo)

**Shira:** 3…2…

**Shira/Diego:** Uno! (Corren detrás mio)

/Corrimos atraves de todo el estudio hasta que me alcanzaron/

**Rocky:** Ya, ya me atraparon…que me van a hacer?

**Shira:** (Golpea mi brazo)

**Rocky:** Que dolor (Sarcasmo)

**Diego:** Nos vas a soltar o que?

**Rocky:** Ay ya, no te esponges (Saco las llaves de mis bolsillos y los libero)

**Shira:** Ahora ven conmigo

**Rocky:** No voy, tengo una entrevista en 20 minutos

**Shira:** No me interesa

/Despues de un camino hasta el armario de el conserge/

**Rocky:** Que esta pas-(Diego me cierra la puerta y shira la llavea)

**Shira:** Hasta luego rocky

**Rocky:** Oigan! Dejenme salir (Gritando)Tengo una entrevista con Ellie en 5 minutos! Saquenme de aquí!

/Cae la noche/

**Rocky (Golpeo le puerta) SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!**

/Luego de muchos gritos…sigo encerrada/

**Rock y:** no hay nada para comeer

/En otra parte/

**Ellie:** Han visto a una tal rocky?

**Productor:** No, desde la mañana no aparece po aquí

**Ellie:** Se supone que veríamos mis bloopers hoy

**Productor:** Lo siento, no se donde se encuentra

/En el armario del conserge/

**Rocky:** Y hace cuanto tiempo que estas aquí? (Dirigiendome a un trapeador) Genial! Ya me estoy volviendo loca

/Cae un balde/

**Rocky:** (Grito) Que fue eso? (Caen los productos de limpieza que se encontraban en una repisa) Esto ya me esta asustado….SAQUENME DE AQUÍ…PORFAVOR!

/En casa de Shira/

**Diego:** Que tal crees que le este yendo a Rocky en el armario

**Shira:** No lo se…pero espero que mal

nDiego:** Se lo merece**

Shira:** Por supuesto que si**

**Diego:** Y ya quiero ver su cara después de la aparición del "Fantasma"

**Shira:** Si,ya lo estoy gozando desde ahora

/En el armario/

**Rocky:** Saquenme! (Empieza a levitar un trapeador) AYUDAA!

**Ellie:** Quien esta ahí?

**Rocky:** Sacame de aquí te lo ruego!

**Ellie:** Claro, cual es la emergencia? Desde abrazos hasta hospital

**Rocky:** Fantasma!

**Ellie:** (Abre la puerta) Que!?

**Rocky:** (Salgo del armario corriendo como una loca) Fantasmaaaaaa!

**Hassta aquí llego el chapter de hoy, ya se que no es muy largo pero es lo que se me ocurrió, nos vemos mañana con los bloopers de Ellie….Chaucitooo**


End file.
